


A Flutter of Wings

by firewolfsg



Series: Journey of Light (光) [8]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the very back of Kouyuu's mind is a memory of a sanctuary he once needed. (Flash Fic: 250 Words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flutter of Wings

Kouyuu had few memories of the time before he entered the Kou household. Reishin and Yuri persisted in telling their adopted son that Reishin sama discovered him on the streets running an ingenious street lottery. However, although Kouyuu had some memory of organising the materials to run such a 'business', he always thought that first purported meeting didn't sound quite right.

One persistent memory Kouyuu had was the sound of a flutter of wings. However, his connection to this memory stayed ever elusive. Kouyuu would never have imagined that in a time long forgotten, a flutter of wings once herald for Kou a welcome to a safe haven, or a sending on his way, back to the waking world.

In dreams, Kouyuu would relived the day a flutter of wings brought a familiar mountain god who rescued him from the cold. Sometimes, he'd see the source of this sound; white and pied finches, which he recognized as the guardians of his haven, who kept him safe and watched over him.

Unfortunately, though Kouyuu remembered in his dreams, he always forgot when he woke.

As he grew older, Kouyuu dreamed of this haven less and less until eventually he no longer remembered the significance of a flutter of wings even in his dreams. Fortunately, by then Kouyuu found another haven in the company of a best friend, who was a General in the imperial army and someone perfectly capable of offering Kouyuu love and protection from those who might harm him.

~owari~

Thanks for reading. Cheers, firewolf


End file.
